


El gato (sasusaku)

by tsukigodis



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukigodis/pseuds/tsukigodis
Summary: Un ojo extirpado por el odio. Una ciudad desbordante de sensaciones. Un amor leal que crece con el paso de las estaciones.Un gato tuerto huye de las garras de la muerte al refugiarse en la ciudad, atraído por las caleidoscópicas sonrisas de "Los Gigantes Negros". Allí es amparado por una dulce y solitaria joven de pelo rosa con la que va descubriendo un mundo tan desconocido como fascinante en un viaje de emociones que solo consigue con el cambio de estaciones, su visión especial y la intimidad que el y su dueña comparten día a día.
Relationships: SasuSaku
Kudos: 2





	1. Contenido

**Contenido**

**Equinoccio de primavera**

1.Prologo: de como solía ser.

2\. Cambios inopinados.

3\. Mutilación.

4\. El escape.

5\. Sangre y mordidas.

**II. Solsticio de verano**

1\. La caja de cartón.

2\. Encuentro bajo la lluvia.

3\. Ella.

4\. El taller.

5\. Ese intruso.

**III. Equinoccio de otoño**

1\. Explorando el mundo.

2\. Diente de león.

3\. Karin.

4\. Batatas cocidas.

5\. Conversando con la luna.

**IV. Solsticio de invierno**

1\. Fotografías.

2\. Abrazo tibio.

3\. Cuando creces.

4\. Lágrimas.

5\. Epílogo: Ella, yo y nuestro mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1 — De como solía ser, I parte

Al principio no era así. Solía ser más amable, más atento, diligente y cariñoso, aunque esta última cualidad me hace dudar mucho porque a lo mejor nunca sintió ni un ápice de afecto por nadie como lo aparentaba —ni siquiera amor propio— y por todas las aberraciones que acontecieron más adelante, ya no me quedan dudas que ofusquen mi cuestionamiento.Lo distinguía la docilidad y humanidad de su carácter y en el trato dejaba entrever la nobleza y ternura de su corazón. Sentía devoción por la naturaleza, por eso vivíamos en una casa hecha de madera, piedras y ladrillos en el páramo, toda engalanada de jacintos, hibiscos y cipreses que la rodeaban en círculos, siendo el enorme avellano su favorito. Bajo sus hojas pasaba las tardes aspirando los albores del atardecer y hojeando sus libros, siempre con mi incondicional compañía.Los animales le apasionaban y por eso teníamos un imponente pastor alemán, coloridas aves, vistosos peces, caballos árabes, pomposos conejos, un mono araña y por supuesto, yo: un gato negro.

──────•❥❥❥•──────

Si había dos seres a los que les tenía un profundo sentimiento de amor eran a su esposa Izumi y a mí. Nos quería (en aquel entonces) con una vehemencia descomunal que todos los habitantes de la tierra pasaban a un segundo plano.Me hizo saber que entre todos mis homólogos yo era su predilecto y de eso estaba más que consciente pues solo él me daba de comer y me otorgaba el honor de acompañarle por todos los recovecos de la vivienda, tanto así, que era el único que tenía acceso a su oficina siempre confinada bajo llave. Nadie se atrevía nunca entrar en ella, ni siquiera su misma esposa.A mí me encantaba estar a su lado en aquel habitáculo siempre impregnado con el aroma del café recién hecho, urgando entre la ruma de libros, dormitando con la melodía del jazz y matando mis horas de ocio viéndole chocar los dedos contra las teclas del ordenador a las que no le quitaba el ojo.Solo yo conocía su lugar secreto: el desván. En él amontonaba un cúmulo de enormes relojes altos de cabezas puntiagudas que ya no daban cuenta del tiempo porque sus mecanismos habían dejado de funcionar hace siglos mas estos no eran de su interés ya que toda su disposición la empleaba en el enorme y vetusto telescopio, herencia de sus antepasados con el que compartía subyugantes aventuras estelares conmigo, porque él amaba el cielo y todo lo que se encontraba mas allá de éste. Fue en una de esas noches en las que me llevó al pináculo y examinamos el vasto firmamento minado de luces como supe que las estrellas de color azul son en realidad más cálidas y las de color rojo más frías. El conjunto de galaxias que se dispersan en el universo, las cientos de estrellas que conforman la vía láctea y la infinidad de figuras mitológicas que forman las constelaciones. Los magistrales colores que combinaban el gas y el polvo estelar a las nebulosas; de que cuando una estrella "parpadea" es porque el aire las perturba, tal y como las ondas del agua de una piscina distorsionan las luces que se reflejan en ella... Y todas estas maravillas del universo que brotaban de sus labios y sus ilustraciones yo las observaba y escuchaba con fascinación compenetrada.

_¿Ves esa enorme estrella naranja que brilla allá? Se llama Arturo y pertenece a la constelación de Bootes. Est_ á _cerca de la osa menor y la mayor y su nombre significa_ _«E_ _l guardián de la osa_ _»_ _en griego y es ciento trece veces m_ á _s brillante que el sol._ _¿La viste? Brilla tanto como tus pupilas rojas._

Y me acarició con sus gruesos y largos dedos mientras Arturo titilaba en nuestras miradas. Tenia razón. La estrella bien podría ser la representación de mis brillantes ojos rojizos en el universo. Mis ronroneos le dibujaron esa sonrisa amable que a mí tanto me gustaba.Nunca olvidaré esas noches de viajes y joyas del cielo nocturno. Quedarán en mi memoria ese mágico recuerdo de su gentil compañía y los tazones de leche tibia al final de cada aventura estelar.

──────•❥❥❥•──────

Era imposible no sentir un profundo cariño hacia él. Él, que compartió conmigo un trozo de la incauta persona que fue, amante del universo y sus secretos infinitos, de su reliquia antediluviana con el que observaba la bóveda oscura del firmamento; que amaba estar rodeado de una porción del Edén en su propio hábitat, del ritmo del jazz y de las páginas amarillentas de los libros. Él, que se podía jactar del cariño de una esposa abnegada y que se había colmado de mi afecto y devoción, un sentimiento tan reciproco que parecía crecer conforme pasaban los días.Cuando no estaba en casa, yo no hacía otra cosa que subirme al respaldo del sofá blanco —cuidando de no ensuciarlo si no quería ganarme los escobazo de la señora— y mirar la tarde entera por la ventana, sin preocuparme siquiera por la comida o el aseo, esperando su regreso y cuando vislumbraba su silueta difuminada por el sendero, bajaba de mi atalaya y corría a toda prisa a recibirlo en el umbral de la puerta donde él, un hombre alto de cabello largo modestamente atado, de arrugas parsimoniosas y sonrisa dulce con olor hogareño de polvo de estrellas y colonia, saludaba con esa voz grave, daba un sonoro en los labios de su esposa y luego me sostenía con sus fuertes manos.

_Ya estamos todos en familia._

Eso también creía y eramos muy felices, hasta que la enorme estrella anaranjada de la felicidad se apagaría.


	3. Capítulo 2 — Cambios inopinados, I parte

Era mitad de la primavera y el cielo estaba despejado. La casa estaba sumergida bajo el dulce aroma de los jazmines, las azaleas y los lirios. El aire puro se mezclaba con la impoluta esencia de los pinos y el sol inclinaba sus rayos sobre nuestra pieza rustica.

En esa temporada solían visitarnos distintas clases de aves que venían de tierras muy remotas para anidarse en las copas de nuestros arboles; por este motivo Itachi —este era el nombre de a quien tanto me he referido como Él— colocaba comederos en puntos estratégicos para que las avecillas tuvieran una grata acogida y consideraran nuestro bosquecillo encantado su hábitat, ya que él deseaba que le otorgasen el placer de contemplar desde sus colores hasta sus variedades en su propio jardín.

Con Itachi pude identificar cada avecilla que se posaba sobre el césped y la variedad entre ellas era enorme: unas eran rechonchas, con una cresta en la frente y el pico negro, a esas se les denomina _Ampelis europeo_. Otras repiqueteaban con rapidez sobre las cortezas de los árboles —los _carpienteros picapinos_ — y unas más pequeñas, con el rostro como el carbón y una combinación entre amarillo y ocre en las plumas, le gustaban hacer nudos con la alfalfa. Esas eran los _tejedores enmascarados_.

Todas esas aves eran monísimas pero un tanto insulsas y escurridizas porque cada que hacía el intento de acercarme para jugar con ellas, me oteaban con sus ojos medrosos, las colas tirantes y las alitas en alerta, daban pequeños sobresaltos y remontaban el vuelo. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este apartado, los capítulos de esta historia publicados aquí serán fragmentos.
> 
> Puedes leer este capítulo en https://tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	4. Capítulo 3 — Mutilación, I parte

Estaba ebrio. Podía percibirlo por el olor a brandy que despedía su aliento. Entró dando voces en la lóbrega habitación, incordiando porque las luces no encendían y porque trataba de prender con torpeza la lámpara de gas de la encimera. Requería con insistencia la presencia de su mujer quien al no acudir ante sus apremios, farfulló una sarta de malsonantes hasta que la ira le nubló la mente y tuvo que echarse en el sofá debido a que el tufo no le permitía mantenerse de pie.Pronto el cielo comenzó a ennegrecerse aún más y no brillaban estrellas esa noche. A lo mejor la Vía Láctea las recogió en su seno porque ya nadie las apreciaba como antes.Su esposa apareció al cabo de media hora. Me costó reconocer en esa mujer paliad, ojerosa y desmejorada a aquella mujer radiante, llena de vitalidad a la que nunca le faltaba una sonrisa ni una respuesta amorosa. Se limitó a estar de frente a su marido, con la mirada perdida y el espíritu de un muerto. Ambos, en patética situación, permanecieron taciturnos, los dos con sus desvaríos, mirándose de vis a vis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	5. Capítulo 4 — El escape, I parte

Un punzante dolor me recorrió el cuerpo mientras su macabra sonrisa de victoria se me clavaba en la piel como una bala de plata.Una fuerte lluvia arrojó un torrente de agua sobre el tejado cuyas gotas rodaban de manera agresiva sobre los cristales de las ventanas y las paredes del caserón de piedra. El viento azotaba los ramajes de los arboles, zarandeándolos y desprendiéndolos con violencia.

La sangre proveniente de la cuenca de mi rostro brotaba sobre su mano, moteando los puños de su camisa, mi cuello y el suelo embaldosado. Entretanto, mis maullidos no dejaban de resonar por todo el salón y aumentaban a medida en que aquel hombre perverso ejercía presión sobre sus dedos y me llevaba al estrangulamiento. No supe de dónde saqué fuerzas para gritar sin detenimiento.

Cuánto resquemor me producía sus ojos desorbitados, el placer con el que me ahogaba. El aire se me escapaba de la garganta y no alcanzaba llegar a mis pulmones. Yo pataleaba desesperadamente, tratando de zafarme pero era una rencilla injusta ya que el incurso me superaba en tamaño, anatomía y musculatura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	6. Capítulo 5 — sangre y mordidas, I parte

**I**  
**Equinoccio de primavera**  
**5\. Sangre y mordidas**

Unas sombras se movían con agitación entre los gruesos troncos. Ante el asedio que se ocultaba tras los árboles de pino, me vi obligado a detener el paso. La lluvia inminente había cesado; aquel torrente que comenzó enfurecido menguó por completo dejando una noche clara entre el rumor de los grillos y el olor dulzón de los melocotones dispersos sobre el musgo fresco. Ese efímero evento fluvial suele ser típico de esta época en la que el cenit marca los rayos de sol que inciden en ángulo recto sobre el eje de la tierra.

Por fin dieron a conocer su identidad: eran cuatro canes negros de imponente masa ósea y malvados ojos rojos. Al juzgar por la inquina con la que me miraban y la violencia con la que fueron rotas sus cadenas, supuse que era la primera vez que experimentaban la libertad.

El feroz resoplido de sus narices como aliento de dragón llegaba hasta mis hombros, cortándolos como un agudo filo mientras lentamente se acercaban con una rabia que hacía efervescencia a espumarajos entre sus blanquecinos colmillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	7. Capítulo 1 — La caja de cartón II parte

**II**

**Solsticio de verano**

**1\. La caja de cartón**

A las tres de la tarde brillaba un sol incandescente, como si aún no bajara el meridiano. El calor era asfixiante y no se veía ni un alma deambulando por las solitarias callejuelas, solo se oía, allá entre la oquedad de las ínfimas yerbas, el chasquido de las cigarras.

Debía de ser la hora de la siesta porque eran muy pocas las personas pululando; a menos que se les abriera el estómago y corrieran hacia la pintoresca panadería de al lado —un sublime local de fachada irregular forrado con suntuosas líneas que simulaban la hiedra seca— atraídas por el humeante y sabrosón olor a pan calentito del que se abastecían ufanamente.Y es que era imposible obviar ese rico aroma del pan recién hecho, y es que esa tierna masa esponjosa entra en todo: en el aceite, en el caldo, en el queso y el Serrano para dar gusto al paladar y llegar al que nunca está satisfecho. También le va al vino, al estofado, al aguacate y a sus contertulianos.

A mí me fascinaba el tierno fragor del pan artesanal que, al caer entre los canastos de mimbre se une mejilla con mejilla entre las hogazas, los buñuelos, los rellenos y todas las delicias del trigo que se cocinan en la intimidad del horno.Fue por ese y otros motivos más que tomé aquella materia lisa y flexible con cierto nivel de tiesura, láminas adheridas y comprimidas con color de barro, como asilo para mi minúsculo cuerpo herido. Así fue como durante esos calurosos días de verano, esa caja de cartón de nobleza dócil se convirtió en mi humilde refugio.El dependiente de la panadería la había arrojado en un resquicio entre un edificio y su establecimiento donde se colocaban los botes para la basura y los contenedores de materia reciclable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.com


	8. Capítulo 2 — Encuentro bajo la lluvia, II parte

**Solsticio de verano**

**2\. Encuentro bajo la lluvia**

Un rostro femenino, níveo como la escarcha recién tendida sobre el manto de su carne y ojos tan verdes como el jade se asomó por la blanda boca de mi refugio, escrutando con curiosidad el interior. Me estremecí ante su inesperada visita.

Lo primero que imaginé fue su reacción de espanto al que simultáneamente le seguiría un ceño constreñido y la nariz apretada pero, en lugar de la típica muestra de rechazo, lo que recibí fue una sonrisa llena de regocijo, tal como sucede cuando encuentras un tesoro y la alegría fluye de tu interior como rezumante hontanar.Su reacción me dejó estupefacto.

_¡Qué bonito!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	9. Capítulo 3 — Ella, II parte

**II**

**Solsticio de verano**

**3\. Ella**

La noche brumosa, con sus tinturas añiles y brochazos malva verdosos continuaba arrojando cuentas cristalinas sobre toda la ciudad. Las gotas bañaban a Los Gigantes Oscuros de cuerpos constelados quienes se mantenían regios, en pleno mutismo sobre la costra gris de la tierra. Rodaban estas gotas por los tejados de fuego que formaban una perpendicular sobre el eje del cielo y también resbalaban en los bancos de hierro, los alambrados, los parabrisas de los autos, las farolas y el séquito de chimeneas, todo sumido bajo el gélido aliento del viento y la húmeda fragancia de la atmósfera terrestre entre el silencio del anochecer.

Tanto su cuerpo como su cabello pesaban producto del agua que la empapó durante el trayecto en bicicleta hacia la casa; solo yo quedé exento de la regadera de no haber sido por su afán de protegerme de los desvaríos del tiempo con aquella toalla que olía a suavizante para telas.Con un giro al cerrojo, la cancela chirrió al abrirse y con el movimiento a la manija de la puerta de madera, llegó de inmediato a mi olfato la tibieza de su acogedora pieza, un rico olor a menta que sosegó mis estrepitosos latidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com
> 
> Facebook: Tsuki Godis Stories
> 
> Twitter e Instagram: @tsukigodis


	10. Capítulo 4 — El taller, II parte

**II  
Solsticio de verano  
4\. El taller**

  
En el halagüeño habitáculo en el que vivíamos, estaba uno de los lugares más sublimes y especiales para ella; se llamaba "el taller".

Al taller se accedía por medio del grueso cortinaje de flores perennes, rosas de humo de papel de seda y colores de vida que alegraban la acogedora estancia tras el sofá de lágrimas de camelias en un ingenioso truco de decoración para crear nuevos espacios y preservar los rincones más íntimos dentro de áreas minúsculas. Ese excelente recurso mantenía en sigiloso secreto de cómplices aquel remanso de creatividad para las horas de ocio.

El magistral espacio consistía en una amplia y larga mesa de unos ciento ochenta centímetros elaborada de pino virgen al que llaman "sin tratar". Debajo del mismo se ubicaban un mediano gavetero del tono de las agrias frambuesas, un cesto de plástico como acompañante para los desechos orgánicos y una silla con forma de lechosa cortada a la mitad con cuatro palillos para sostenerse —ésta siempre provoca en mí incipientes deseos de mordisquear— donde se sentaba a pergeñar las ideas que eclosionaban como flores en plena primavera dentro de su imaginación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léelo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	11. Capítulo 5 — Ese intruso, II parte

**II  
Solsticio de verano  
5\. Ese intruso**

Por la crisálida de las ventanas cubiertas de seda, entran arrebolados reflejos dorados al ponerse el señor sol y Sakura corre los ventanucos chirriantes para inspirar el dulce aliento de menta de la bóveda nacarada del cielo, lento, suave y místico que embadurna nuestra habitación.

Por cada rincón se respira pureza, tranquilidad y paz, una paz que adoro compartir con ella y la que no cambiaría por ninguna de las frivolidades del mundo.

Aquellos días los aprovechaba para el aseo, la colada y otros quehaceres domésticos que demandaban su tiempo, siempre impregnando la pieza con su exquisito aroma de rosas.Lo que yo más disfrutaba de esos impolutos momentos era verla toda adormilada —agotada por tan agitadora faena— sobre el sofá con las mejillas sonrrosadas con el tono de las fresas y su piel constelada por el roció cristalino que brotaba su piel y así, envuelta en aquel letargo surreal, yo la imaginaba sumergida entre un edén veraniego, con el viento y el roció de la lluvia acariciándole la piel, el lienzo azul del firmamento haciéndola dueña de ese rincón del mundo; el rumor del mar susurrando su nombre, una gran masa oscura del cielo protegiéndola del árido clima regalándole sus perlas acuosas y Sakura, toda hermosa, desplegaba sus alas bamboleantes por todo el archipiélago costero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léelo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	12. Capítulo 1 — Explorando el mundo, III parte

**III**

**Equinoccio de otoño**

**1\. Explorando el mundo**

Era consciente de que nuestra pequeña pieza, ubicada en el tercer piso (o mejor dicho, en las rodillas de uno de los tantos gigantes negros de sonrisa constelada que me saludó en mi visión cosmogónica durante la borrasca), nuestro rinconcito cotidiano flotaba siempre en una nube de aromas agradables. Aquí dentro siempre huele a menta, producto de los gorgoteos de la tetera eléctrica que resumaba el mítico aroma por su nariz de elefante como aliento de dragón y por eso podía detectarlo en una de esas cosas (los muebles, las cortinas de rosas de humo y seda, las plantas) y hasta en sus ajuares íntimos dentro del cesto de membrillo.

¡Mi pomposa piel también lo llevaba impregnado! Y feliz me sentía yo por resumar por mis poros los sellos de su amor.

Ésa, como muchas otras cosas era lo que más me gustaba de mi entorno materno siempre lleno de flores y plantas, cojines con la suavidad de los gansos, impresiones de los citadinos y los lugares irreales de este inmenso lugar un tanto grisáceo y carente de aquellos mandalas rellenos de los símbolos del arco iris que percibí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	13. Capítulo 2 — Diente de león, III parte

**III**

**Equinoccio de otoño**

**2\. Diente de león**

Bajo las cabezas de cemento de las casas y rascacielos, surcan las enramadas de gruesos cables negros como el petroleo y cuando alzas la mirada, te das cuenta que solo están tricotando una frazada para el infinito cielo cuando el gélido aliento del norte sopla por los albores.El traqueteo de la oruga metálica pone alerta los oídos de quienes esperan abordar sus austeras entrañas. ¡Aquí todos la esperan con ansias! Porque el humilde insecto los transporta a esos lejanos lugares en donde desean estar (es ella quien lleva y trae a Sakura cuando quiere desplazarse a sitios remotos o cuando desea volver a la calidez de su estancia, conmigo).Puedo escuchar a lo lejos su movimiento atronador desde esta inmaculada vereda pintada sobre estos prados verdes manchados de gotas violáceas, azuladas y doradas no muy apartado del panorama citadino porque a lo lejos acechaban los gigantes negruscos que recobraron sus psicodélicas sonrisotas cuando el firmamento se viste de cirros verdes y rosados por encima de la maraña de los cables.

Las hojillas están un poco húmedas —una nubecilla se sacudió por el prado y lo embadurnó con su frescura, en un complot con el señor sol, y así fue como nos visitó el amigo arco iris— y por eso mis patitas andan goteando. Casi tenía que ponerle fin a mi aventura por estos lares de ensueño pero antes de desandar, algo, una cosa redonda y pomposa captó mi atención con sumo interés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	14. Capítulo 3 — Karin, III parte

**III**

**Equinoccio de otoño**

**3\. Karin**

Al principio, confieso, me fue difícil adaptarme al cambio de aquella vida de ensueño que tenía en aquel pedacito del bosque en el que vivía rodeado de libros y aventuras estelares, a una solitaria e indiferente entre los aromas de la ternura del trigo horneado y el rechazo de un lado muy diferente al que ahora veo con otros ojos desde que estoy con Sakura.Y lo que antes me faltaba, ahora tengo de sobra como los amigos, y una de ellos, la más especial es Karin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	15. Capítulo 4 — Mutilación, III parte

**III**

**Equinoccio de otoño**

**4\. Batatas cocidas**

¡Qué rápido corre Sakura, parece liebre camino a su madriguera! Por fortuna mis puntiagudas uñas se prenden bien en la fibrosa piel del cesto de membrillo que pese a que el corazón me salta casi por la punta de la lengua, mis ojos recorren cada detalle rojizo del nebuloso paisaje sumido en el ensueño de este místico otoño.

Sakura, intrépida y risueña, aspira a bocanadas el roció de la neblina mientras las audaces ruedas de su bicicleta recorren el pavimento moteado de hojillas traviesas, rodando con el susurro del viento, robando la atención de los árboles cobrizos reunidos en hileras conversando los más íntimos secretos a las farolas discretas, despertando la calma de un rió de caramelo que se mece apacible entre las riberas disecadas. Así iba Sakura, despertando la curiosidad de aquel pedazo de naturaleza muerta, idilio de calabazas y de transeúntes envueltos en crisálidas de lana. Ella los hechizaba con su dulce risa como campanilla de plata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	16. Capítulo 5 — Conversando con la luna, III parte

**III**

**Equinoccio de otoño**

**5\. Conversando con la luna**

La ligera llovizna llenó de estrellas las ramillas, las hojas y los cristales de los edificios y las casas y ahora todo el suelo urbano parecía el firmamento con tantas estrellas colgando. Desde mi balcón, envuelto como estatuilla por la hiedra con el tejido de lana anaranjado, la veo hacer su entrada entre los condensados nubarrones, enorme como un planeta, cristalina como diamante entre las nebulosas aterciopeladas, La Luna. La vi entre las venas de una hoja de almendro disecada y bonita, lucía entre los cristales de la escarcha como toda una señora que es.

_Hola Sasuke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	17. Capítulo 1 — Fotografías, IV parte

**IV**

**Solsticio de invierno**

**1\. Fotografías**

Me llama mucho la atención, como camaleón que acecha su mosca, esa caja rectangular con enorme ojo en el centro que cuando parpadea, lanza sablazos de rayos ensordesederos —creo que es cuando el sol se va y el cielo se viste de negro, lo que al parecer es un reflejo de su enojo— y otras veces solo observa con serenidad el objeto, momento o persona que se le pone enfrente para luego sacarlos de su memoria. Es un ser de lo más taciturno: no se ríe, no llora, no se alegra ni entristece; lo único que sabe hacer es captar esos momentos e inmortalizarlos en su espíritu. Sakura la lleva de arriba para abajo y raras veces la deja en su lugar pero admito que aunque me dé repeluz sus gestos mecánicos, gracias a ella nuestros momentos juntos son dignos de recordar. Se le llama cámara fotográfica y con su ayuda, Sakura aprende lo que es el significado de vivir... Yo tampoco me quedo atrás.

Hoy nos hemos sentado en el piso y lo tapiamos con la horda de fotografías que a lo largo de estos meses Sakura ha coleccionado con la fiel ayuda de su huraña amiga, la cámara fotográfica.Afuera, las últimas flores que el otoño preservó en estado de terquedad, entre los lábiles tallos secos de la amapola, se van prendiendo diamantes. El repiqueteo del agua cayendo como cascada por los tejados hacia la cuneta suena tan alegre como la bullanga de los niños que cubren sus cuerpos bajo los impermeables asoleados, felices ante el magnífico evento de la naturaleza bajo el que pueden brincar, surcar los charcos y chapotear cuantas veces les venga en gana. Exacto, llueve y hoy no vamos a estar fuera. Es día de impresiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee el capítulo completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	18. Capítulo 2 — Abrazo tibio, IV parte

**IV**

**Solsticio de invierno**

**2\. Abrazo tibio**

Solo hay oscuridad, una profunda, fuerte y aguda como encierro del olvido. Solo eso puedo ver, si es que, en efecto, aún sigo viendo. Miedo, pavor contenido. Profundo escalofrío, el cielo se ahoga en el abismo de lo desconocido, no parece haber amanecer; todo ínfimo rayo de luz queda engullido en esta oscuridad. Silencio, ahora queda el silencio; solo el silencio se puede escuchar atento, cauteloso... Mi respiración se va paralizando de a poco.

Cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo empieza a tiritar pero no me queda de otra que averiguar tras el espejo, el ojo de esta casa, lo que ocurre afuera, el porqué de este malestar tan inquietante, tan tenebroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	19. Capítulo 3 — Cuando creces, vuelas, IV parte

**IV**

**Solsticio de invierno**

**3\. Cuando creces, vuelas**

Estaba yo acurrucado en los brazos de Morfeo con los dientes apretando mi lenguita de frambuesa y la pata derecha dibujando estelas en el aire cuando el chirrido de la pesada puerta de madera me sacudió de la siesta en la que dormitaba. Aún no me sacaba por completo la modorra pero la neblina somnolienta que me cubría el ojo fue capaz de apreciar los hilillos rojos, como tejido de rubíes, rodar por la cuenca de sus piernas del manantial de sus laceradas rodillas.

Abrí grande los ojos como platos de porcelana. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Por qué le rezumaba ese líquido de granate de su rodilla? Me miraba en silencio y a mí me pareció que suplicaba, como si clamara por ayuda en murmullos desde su corazón, entonces, efectivamente, dos lagrimas de cristal trasegaron por sus esmeraldas oculares. Cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, así sin motivo alguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	20. Capítulo 4 — Lagrimas

**IV**

**Solticio de invierno**

**4\. Lágrimas**

Era uno de esos días azules en los que soplaba un aire tan gélido en las afueras que era capaz de cristalizar hasta a una hormiga. Todo está muy oscuro aquí dentro, como si todo lo que tuviera luz e irradiara alegría fuese engullido por un agujero negro muy necrofílico. Siento como si los latidos del corazón de esta casa fueran menguando hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, o peor aún, como si lo hubiesen extirpado.

Ya no se inspira el delicioso vaho de menta que enredaba cada hebra de cabello, las flores se han reducido a momias calcinadas, el taller quedó en el estropicio con restos de pegamento y escombros del papel maché; el mural de fotografías congelado, estático al igual que todos los ajuares de esta alegre y colorida casa que ahora se había tornado gris. Ni un solo vestigio de su sublime aroma de rosas que embadurnaba los recovecos y alborotaba los sentidos. Todo se paralizó, como si se les escapara la vida en un aliento, todo quedó como en el olvido del tiempo, todo, a excepción del teléfono que no ha parado de sonar hasta el momento en sincronía con el aparato que Sakura usa para hablar y en el que se dibuja el pérfido rostro de Sasori en la pantalla traslúcida.

Será mejor que eche sus esperanzas de localizarla por la misma borda ya que Sakura no contestará, no lo hará nunca ya que ella... ella... ya no está... Ha desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


	21. Capítulo 5 — Epilogo: ella, yo y nuestro mundo, IV parte

**IV**

**Solsticio de invierno**

**5\. Epílogo** : **ella, yo y nuestro mundo**

Entre el murmullo del silencio, sobre la impoluta oscuridad, la tierra continua girando sobre su órbita envuelta en el fragor del mundo en que vivimos y el leve trino de las aves al saborear el primer albor de la mañana que aún no se sacude de la modorra.

Ahora siempre amanece muy lento, todavía es de madrugada o a lo mejor siga siendo de noche pero acabo de ver las primeras rosas del alba con una nueva visión y se siente maravilloso explorar con este nuevo iris cómo se han copado de glaucos diamantes aterciopelados, titilando con la caricia del sol.

¡Qué asombroso es este nuevo despertar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final. Puedes leerlo en tsukigodis.blogspot.com


End file.
